cupido pervertido
by Nayumi.Twins
Summary: ALGUIEN NUEVO LLEGA A INAZUMA TOWN! un familiar de kazemaru le ha venido a revolver los sentimientos a media ciudad y ha decidido empezar con su primo, si quieren saber como termina entran y lean.   es nuestro primer yaoi, denle una oportunidad por favor!
1. Chapter 1

**BIEN! y aqui estoy con mi...tercer?...si, tercer fanfic :D, esta vez les traigo algo mas loco :D, y de paso presentarles a mi queridisima hermana que me convenció (cof cofobligocof cof) a subirle este fanfic en el que trabajamos juntas**

**LES PRESENTO! a mi queridisima hermana Nayumi Minami **

**minami: *saluda* YOO-HO! queridisimos lectores**

**izu: ella, desde ahora, será mi mano derecha**

**minami: después de tanto insistir accedió a subir este fanfic, la convencí **

**izu: ¬¬ si, me convenció a la fuerza...BUENO! dejemos hasta aqui las presentaciones y empecemos con el fanfic..DISCLAIMER POR FAVOR!**

**minami: "inazuma eleven, por desgracia, no nos pertenece. El día en el que le pueda regalar a kazemaru vestido de dark emperator a mi queridisima hermana y me deje de molestar todos los años por su cumpleaños, ese día será nuestro, hasta entonces. Es de sus respectivos creadores, level-5"**

**aclaraciones: **

minami: lalalala-** dialogo**

izu: _"fufufufu"_**- pensamientos**

(minami: VIVA ESTE FIC!) comentarios innecesarios de las autoras

(minami:este fic será una locura izu: claro, si escribiste la mayor parte tú minami: ¬¬ ¿qué me quisiste decir? izu:..nada) peleas de comentarios innecesarios de las autoras**  
><strong>

**y disculpas de antemano por cualquier falta ortografica o de acentuación.**

**minami: y sin mas que decir! the chapter number one :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>cap. 1: la llamada del caos<strong>

Era una mañana normal y pacifica en la ciudad inazuma como cualquier otra**. **Las mañanas se hacían mas frías, el otoño había llegado y todos los estudiantes volvían a clases (minami: NOOO!).

Un chico de cabello color celeste y largo, tomados en una coleta, sus ojos de color rojo almendrado y su ojo izquierdo tapado por su flequillo se preparaba para salir a un tranquilo día de escuela

Ya con su uniforme puesto sale de su casa camino a la escuela. Para ser el día de vuelta a clases todos se veían felices (minami: felices de ver a sus amigos de nuevo :D), por supuesto él tambien.

Eso hasta que al llegar a la entrada su celular empieza a sonar, al ver de quién era la llamada decidió cortar, pero recordó que ésta persona era alguien muy insinstente así que contestó

kazemaru: ¿que quieres?-preguntó molesto

¿?:KAZE-CHAN!-gritó una voz femenina en el oído de Kazemaru casí dejandolo sordo

Kazemaru: ¡NO ME GRITES EN EL OÍDO!- le reclamó

¿?: ¡YO NO LE HE GRITADO! ¡USTED ME GRITÓ!-le devolvió el reclamo

Kazemaru: ¡DEJA DE GRITARME!-

¿?: ¡USTED DEJE DE GRITARME!-

Kazemaru: con un...-susurró- solo dime para que me llamas y cuelgas-le ordenó ahora más molesto

¿?:está bien-le dijo calmandosé- pues...le tengo requetebuenicimas noticias-habló emocionadamente rápido

Kazemaru: si vienen de ti, lo dudo-

¿?: ¿le digo?-le preguntó con el mismo tono de emoción

Kazemaru: ¿es necesario?-

¿?: si, es muy importante-le dijo seria-me cambio de escuela-

Kazemaru: ¡¿y solo para eso me molestas?-le preguntó envuelto en llamas de furia

¿?: pero es que eso no es todo-le dijo sin prestar mucho atención al humor de Kazemaru- me cambio a la secundaria Raimon-

Kazemaru: ¡¿cómo?-

¿?: y la mejor parte de todas-siguió diciendo ignorando a Kazemaru

Kazemaru: ya no sigas, ten piedad de mi, por favor-le pedía en forma de suplica

¿?: llamé a mi muy querida tía y me dijo que, como ahora usted vive solo, podía ir a vivirme con usted-

Kazemaru: ¡¿QUÉ COSA?-

¿?:llego ésta tarde, y como ya le dije todo lo que le tenía que decir, me largo- y cortó

kazemaru: ¡NI CREAS QUE TE VOY A DEJAR VIVIR CONMIGO!-le gritó al celular y todos lo miraron raro

Kazemaru salió corriendo de ahi y entró a la escuela. Una vez lejos de las miradas acusadoras de los demas se puso a rabiar con el celular, susurrando maldiciones de ira y cosas así, una de las peores cosas que le ha pasado en la vida

En eso llega Endo, que al ver a su amigo hiterico, caminando en circulo y susurrando palabras de odio se preocupó, se acercó a preguntar que le pasaba.

Endo: Kazemaru, ¿que pasa?-le preguntó acercandosé con cuidado

Kazemaru se detuvo de caminar en circulos y miró a Endo con una cara que asustó a Endo

Kazemaru: acabo de recibir la peor llamada de mi vida-

Endo: ¿Por qué? ¿Que te dijeron?-preguntó preocupado

Kazemaru: ¡me llamó el caos, me dijo que se en la tarde llegará al apocalipsis!-

* * *

><p><strong>Minami: ah! igual no quedó tan mal-<strong>

**izu: orgullosa ¬¬...por mi, igual tiene alguno defectos, pero bueno es el primer cap.-**

**Minami: como quieras ¬¬...ALGUNA CRITICA? ALGO?-**

**izu: esto lo teniamos pensado subir hace mucho, lo tenemos en un cuaderno como hace meses, pero era yo la que me negaba a subirlo, lo re-edite un millón de veces-**

**minami: agredeceme que te animé a subirlo :3 -**

**izu: ¬¬ te odio-**

**minami: lo sé, yo también te amo :3-**

**izu: volviendo al punto!...este es nuestro primer capitulo, asi que aceptaremos cualquier critica constructiva que se nos dé-**

**minami: sabemos que salio corto el capitulo, pero como siempre digo "suspenso hasta donde se pueda, sino, no vale la pena :)"-**

**izu: la reina del suspenso! pida algo importante!**

**minami: bueno! necesitamos un apellido para nuestra OC, lo hemos pedido por todos lado pero no nos sale ninguno que venga lindo-**

**izu: les pedimos un apellido en japones si es que alguien sabe, por favor!**

**minami: les diríamos el nombre, pero..ahora no**

**izu:me vale ¬¬...bien, eso era todo ^^  
><strong>

**minami: ANDA! que un review no te quita el alma! dejen uno, que les cuesta!**

**izu: nos veremos en otra :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minami: BIEN! aquí les traemos el segundo capitulo de nuestro fic ¡YEAH!**

**Izu: al final daremos la excusa para la unica persona que se molesto en criticarnos, pero por desgracia era la primera critica de mi hermana y no se lo tomó muy bien**

**Minami: lo siento...  
><strong>

**Izu: Dale al disclaimer!  
><strong>

**Minami: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece. El día en el que las fujoshis obsecionadas con ésta serie la convirtamos en yaoi, pero buen yaoi, será nuestro hasta entonces. Le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores Level-5**

* * *

><p>En la tarde, al final de clases.<p>

Kazemaru no andaba con ánimos suficientes como para ir a practicar ese día. Tan solo pensar en que la destrucción en persona se vendría a vivir con él, no le gustaba para nada la idea. No sería mala idea tampoco, le vendría a hacer compañia y todo eso, pero eso sería si tan solo fuera una persona común.

Ésta siempre le estaba sofocando, siempre pegado a él (literalmente). Es muy, pero muy celosa, cualquiera que se atreva a acercarsé a su primo, sin la autorización de ella, los mandaba inconciente al hospital. Si la hacían enojar, desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Era un demonio loco y pervertido envuelta en la dulce, tierna e inocente imagen de una niña de doce años, una excelente actriz, y más encima Fujoshi. Lo peor de todo, es que el unico gran objetivo en la vida de la pequeña era convertirse en la novia de su primo.

Dejando los "defectos" de su prima a un lado...

Estaba saliendo de la escuela cuando escucha sonar su celular, Kazemaru rogaba que no fuera su prima. Sacó su celular y vio que el número que le llamaba era el de su madre, bien, momento perfecto para impedir que su loca prima se fuera a quedar con él.

Kazemaru: ¡MADRE!**-**gritó cuando le contestó

Madre: Kazemaru ¿Te llamó tu prima?-le preguntó de inmediato

Kazemaru: s-si, si me llamó-dijo con molestia-sobre eso...-

Madre: ah, que bien-le interrumpió-quiero que le limpies la habitación de visitas-

Kazemaru: Pero mamá, yo no quiero vivir con mi prima-se quejó antes de volver a ser interrumpido

Madre: o tu prima se va a vivir contigo, o tú te vienes a vivir conmigo a Etados Unidos-le amenazó hablando muy en serio

Kazemaru: ¿Tengo una tercera opción?-preguntó esperanzado en que su madre sería comprensiba y se apiadaría de él

Madre: Claro, comprar tú tu propio pasaje de avión-le dijo con disfrazada alegría

Kazemaru: eres muy cruel conmigo-Se detuvo a pensar unos segundos- Está bien, dejaré que se venga a vivir conmigo-dijo con notable molestía

Madre: Que bien-le dijo contenta- y recuerda. Estás advertido-le recordó y colgó

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué tenía que ser "ESA" loca?-se quejó hablandole a su celular

El peli-celeste guardó su celular y comenzó a caminar a su casa con lentitud y pesades en sus pasos, no quería llegar a su casa en estos momentos.

En lo que Kazemaru caminaba a su casa, Endo salía de la escuela y corrió hasta llegar al lado de Kazemaru.

Endo: Kazemaru ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

Kazemaru: claro ¿Qué pasa?-

Endo: es sobre ésta mañana, quería saber ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?-

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué la curiosidad?-

Endo: es que te veías tan nervioso y me preocupe, por eso quiero saber-

Kazemaru: no te preocupes, era mi prima-le dijo tranquilizando a Endo- la que vive en Okinawa, me dijo que se viene a vivir conmigo-dij con una notable molestia

Endo: y ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso?-

Kazemaru: porque mi prima se viene a vivir conmigo-

Endo: ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-

Kazemaru: que a mi casa se viene a vivir un demonio conmigo-le dijo intentando mantener la calma

Endo: ¿Un demonio? ¿No que era tu prima?-

Kazemaru: ¡Por eso! Esa niña está loca-

Endo: calmáte, no creo que sea para tanto-

Kazemaru: es que tú no la conoces-

El pobre de Kazemaru estaba histérico y Endo no sabía como calmarlo, nunca antes había visto así a Kazemaru, y eso que aun no llegaba su prima, no podía imaginarse como será cuando ella llegue.

Llegaron a la casa de Kazemaru, éste suspiro pesadamente al darse cuenta de que había llegado. No quería ni entrar.

Kazemaru: no quiero cuidar de mi prima-dijo al aire

Endo: no puedes hacer nada, ya debe de venir en camino

Kazemaru: gracias Endo, me alegra que me lo recordaras-dijo con sarcasmo

Endo: t-te veo mañana- dijo y se fue

Kazemaru entró a su casa, intentaba de convencerse a si mismo de que todo esto de que su prima se venía a vivir con él no era más que una broma pesada, de que alguien le llamara y le confirmara que así fuera, pero fue inútil.

* * *

><p><strong>Minami: y ese fue el segundo capitulo :D-<strong>

**Izu: que ha durado el día, ya lleva dos capitulos-**

**Minami: y falta uno-**

**Izu: ah, sobre la sugerencia que nos hicieron...no escribimos entre guiones por la sencilla razón de que cuando yo lo hacía se me dificultaba toda la escritura y mi hermana me sugirió que cambiara la forma de escribir los dialogos-**

**Minami: si, ahora por eso escribimos así y se nos facilita un poco más al escribir-**

**Izu: les agradeceriamos que nos dejaran unos reviews-**

**Minami: si, porque dejar review es alimentar al corazón de éstas escritoras para que sigan escribiendo ^^-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minami: YEI!  
>Izu: calma, que ella haya actualizado no es para tanto<br>Minami: ¬¬ amo su historia ¿que te pasa?  
>Izu: ...está bien, no lo niego...ahora, si me ayudaras<br>Minami: claro! YEI! LECTORES! hemos vuelto con nuestro tercer capitulo!  
>Izu: como nos sentimos de tan buen humor, venimos a actualizar<br>Minami: hermana, eres fome, mejor no hables...BIEN! aqui les presentaremos a la persona por la que tanto sufre Kazemaru  
>Izu: cruel, haces sufrir a mi Kaze-chan<br>Minami: al carajo contigo ^^...  
>Izu: el disclaimer!<br>Minami: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece. El día en el que logre atrapar a mi Terumi y encerrarlo para mi sola será el día en el que inazuma eleven nos pertenecerá, hasta entonces. Le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, Level-5**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: La llegada del caos<strong>

****Kazemaru limpió y arregló el cuarto en el cual se quedaría su prima tal y como su madre se lo había pedido. Realmente, intentar convencerse de que todo era una broma, una pesadilla o algo era en vano.

Se quedó un buen rato en la habitación, ya no quería más de todo lo que estaba pasando. Escuchó sonar el timbre en el primer piso, se alarmó y saltó a refugiarse detrás de la cama. Luego apareció pensando en lo idiota que fue eso. El timbre seguía sonando, pero él no quería bajar a abrir.

¿?: ¡O me viene a abrir, o le tiro la puerta abajo!-gritó la misma voz que le había llamado en la mañana- ¡Ysabe que estoy hablando muy enserio!-gritó para confirmar su amenaza

Kazemaru, asustado de que de verdad cumpliera la amenaza, bajó a abrir muy a su pesar la puerta para su "dulce" y "tierna" prima que no veía hace tanto tiempo y estaba ansioso pro hablar con ella (Minami: notese nuestro sarcasmo)

Al abrir la puerta, la pequeña lo primero que hizo fue saltar a los brazos de su primo para abrasarlo, mejor dicho, Estrangularlo entre sus propios brazos

¿?: Lo extrañé tanto, Kaze-chan-le decía mientras frotaba su mejilla con fuerza contra la de Kazemaru

Kazemaru: está bien, está bien-gritaba desesperado intentando quitarsela de encima- pero sueltame que me dejas sin cara-

La pequeña se levanto separandose de su primo y ayudandolo a levantarse, Kazemaru pasaba la punta de sus dedos por su mejilla que sufrió una dura batalla contra la fuerza de su prima. Levantó la vista hacía su prima solo para notar que no era la misma niña que dejó de visitar hace cuatro años.

De doce años de edad, tenía más centimetros de alta y ahora usaba su cabello largo hasta llegar un poco más abajo de sus caderas, de color castaño claro, lo unico que no cambió fueron esos dos mechones que caían pos su frente. Su cuerpo seguía viendose tan débil y frágil, el camuflaje perfecto para ocultar toda su fuerza y brutalidad. Su delicado y suave rostro que te hacía ver tanta inocencia y ternura, sus brillantes ojos de color plata que adornaban más su ternura natural, su dulce, alegre y sincera sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios color rosa y para rematar con su inocente, dulce y tierna imagen, sus sonrosadas mejillas. Todo eso ocultaba a la pervertida y loca persona que en realidad era.

Vestía una camisa de manga corta de color verde, pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla de color rojo, zapatos de color verdes oscuros y su moño en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza decorando su cabello de color rojo. Al parecer su madre ya no la vestía más.

Es una excelente actriz, todas las personas se compran la idea de que ella es una inocente pequeña, hasta que aprenden a conocerla si ella quiere.

Kazemaru: has cambiado mucho, Mizuki-le elogió mientras seguía tocando su mejilla lastimada

Mizuki: ¿Verdad que si? ya controlo mi fuerza-dijo muy orgullosa de si misma

Kazemaru: ¿Ah si? ven y diceselo a mi pobre mejilla-

Mizuki saltó hacía Kazemaru de nuevo por su espalda sorprendiendoló y botandoló al suelo

Mizuki: ¡Kaze-chan! ¿Por qué nos dejó de visitar?-le preguntó abrazandolo del cuello

Kazemaru: Porque sabía que ustedes tres estarían ahí-

Mizuki se molestó y se levantó de encima de él, fue por sus maletas y...cajas...que se encontraban afuera

Mizuki: yo y mis hermanos lo extrañamos mucho, primo-ignorando el anterior comentario de Kazemaru

Kazemaru ayudaba a subir las cosas de su prima a su nueva habitación, él subía las maletas y la peli-castaña subía las cajas

Kazemaru: ¿Qué traes en las cajas?-preguntó curioso

Al llegar a la puerta de la nueva habitación de la peli-castaña bajó las cajas y se volteó a ver a su primo con una sonrisa

Mizuki: Son mis mangas y mis series yaoi-

Kazemaru: Y ¿Por qué los trajiste?-

Mizuki: fácil, no los iba a dejar al alcance de mis hermanos-

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Kazemaru repasaba las palabras de su prima

Kazemaru: ¿los gemelos leen éstas cosas?-preguntó extrañado señalando las cajas

Mizuki: claro, les gusto tanto que al mayor le da por imitarlos, pero el menos no lo deja del todo-

Kazemaru: ¿QUÉ CLASE DE HERMANA MAYOR ERES?-

Mizuki: De las que apoyan el incesto, que graban y no se pierden ni un solo momento-dijo orgullosa y sonriente

Kazemaru: ¿Les dijiste a tus padres?-

Mizuki: seguro y de paso delatarme y que nos castiguen de por vida a los tres, no soy idiota-

Kazemaru: ahora mismo llamo a mi tía para informarle de esto-

Mizuki: ¡NO!-

Mizuki corrió para detenerlo, se le tiró encima y lo detuvo en el suelo mientras que Kazemaru luchaba para que lo soltara

Kazemaru: ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡De esto se entera tu madre!-empujando a su prima para que lo soltara

Mizuki: ¡¿Está loco? En el momento en el que se entera, me devuelve a Okinawa-intentando mantenerlo en el suelo y lejos de algún teléfono, pero la fuerza de voluntad de Kazemaru le estaba ganando

Kazemaru: ¡Con más razón llamaré a mi tía!-

En un intento de que la Mizuki se le quitara de encima recordó su celular, lo sacó lo más disimuladamente que podía y llamó a su tía

Kazemaru: ¿Tía?-preguntó cuando le contestaron

Ahora la peli-castaña batallaba para quitarle el celular, mientras Kazemaru le intentaba de contar como podía a su tía de lo que se acababa de enterar. Cuando Mizuki logró quitarle el celular colgó y por alguna extraña razón lo tiró por la escalera para abajo

Kazemaru: Genial, no le pude informar a mi tía que sus hijos hacen cosas raras gracias a su hermana mayor y ahora, me debes un celular-

Mizuki: al menos, le acabo de salvar las vidas a mis hermanos, me deben una-

Kazemaru ya empezaba a sentir un odio hacía su prima. Le acababa de romper su celular, se acaba de enterar de algo raro y algo le decía que muy pronto se encontraría esposado de manos y pies indefenso en su cama con su prima encima de él. Hasta él mismo se aterró de la idea

Kazemaru: es todo. Ahora mismo llamo a mi madre para decirle que me rehúso a cuidarte y que me voy a vivir con ella a America, antes de que me violen-dijo mientras se levantaba y bajaba al primer piso para ir por el teléfono

Mizuki: pero si yo no he hecho nada-le dijo viendoló bajar-...Aún (¬u¬)-admitió susurrando para si misma

* * *

><p><strong>Izu: maldita personaje, te odio ¬¬<br>Minami: ¿Por qué?  
>Izu: porque está con mi Kazemaru TT-TT<br>Minami: ¿y tú te quejas por qué soy tu hermana?  
>Izu: ah, una aclaración, la Mizuki y sus hermanos nos pertenecen. Son de una historia super trágica y tienen otros nombres, pero está es su pareodia por lo tanto tienen otros nombres<br>Minami: otra aclaración, para las personas que apoyan el incesto tenemos publicada su historia en otra pagina  
>Izu: y la de la mizuki en otra pagina más... XDD, tenemos historias repartidas por todos lados<br>Minami: en todo caso. Por si alguien quisiera conocer la historia de la Mizuki, o a los hermanos de la mizuki  
>Izu:me tinca que nadie querrá. Bueno, ahora nos despedimos<br>Minami: eso ha sido todo, dejenos sus reviews que por cada uno de ellos yo estaré más cerca de mi meta de convencer a mi hermana para que se ponga a practicar sus lemons y me deje de pedir que se los escriba yo  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Minami: es que no nos pudimos resistir a subir este cap.  
>Izu: me insistió un mundo, ya que la historia que leemos en otro lado tambn actualizo hoy ¬¬<br>Minami: te quejas y tú también amas esa historia ^w^  
>Izu: bueno, si...<br>Mizuki: NO ME PASÉ ESTUDIANDO SU MALDITO GUIÓN PARA QUE HABLARAN TONTERAS! empiecen el fic ahora!  
>Izu: ¿por qué la dejamos venir a trabajar con nosotras? TTnTT<br>Mizuki: Minami! el disclaimer!  
>Minami: ¿quien te crees que eres? tú no me mandas, al contrario, nosotras te mandamos a ti<br>Mizuki: ¬¬ disculpa? dijiste algo?  
>Minami: ammm...si, que inazuma eleven no nos pertenece. El día en que Atsuya vuelva a la vida, es porque inazuma por fin nos pertenece, hasta entonces. Le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, level-5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>cap 4: Mañana de locuras<strong>

En la mañana del día siguiente, Kazemaru rogaba porque no sonara el despertador. Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía no logró dormír bien y lo que menos quería era ir a la escuela en esos momentos, prefería quedarse en cama toda la mañana y la tarde. Realmente no se sentía muy bien.

_-tititititit-_(izu: notesé nuestros grandiosos efectos de sonido minami: ese es el despertador, creo que así suena)

¡Genial! Se le había olvidado apagar el despertador anoche cuando se levantó. Se levantó de la cama con total cansancio, definitivamente esa noche no fue una de sus mejores noches, y pasó al baño para ducharse a ver si despertaba y se relajaba un poco.

Al buen rato después de que Kazemaru entrara a bañarsé. Mizuki despertó, tomó su uniforme nuevo que se encontraba...desordenado por el suelo...y salió de su habitación para dirigirse al baño a ducharse. En el mismo momento en el que la Mizuki había salido de su habitación, Kazemaru venía saliendo del baño.

Ambos se detuvieron en las puertas de cada habitación, se veían en silencio. Como si intentaran de ver si no era un sueño o algo así, ambos aun estaban muy dormidos y cansados como para pensar claramente en esos momentos.

Kazmeaur no perdía de vista a su prima. Ninguno perdía de vista al otro.

Cuando la peli-castaña reaccionó y se acordó de donde estaba y que lo que estaba frente a ella era real, su mirada cambió a una embobada. Recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kazemaru con la mirada, sin perder un solo detalle. Kazemaru desvió la mirada hacía su cuerpo cuando recordó que solo llevaba una toalla cubriendole de sus caderas hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Algo malo iba a suceder, lo presentía.

Mizuki despertó de su trance estudiando el cuerpo de su primo cuando notó que le faltaba ver una parte fundamental para sus dibujos y se la estaba cubriendo la toalla. En esos momentos se dibujó una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro de la peli-castaña, Kazemaru sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Se acababa de entregar en bandeja de oro ante su prima

Mizuki: Kaze-chan ejeje-dijo sonriendo pervertidamente tetrico. Tiró su uniforme nuevo de vuelta al piso y se empezó a acercar lentamente a Kazemaru- no se mueva, Kaze-chan-

Kazemaru intentó retroceder a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, pero en el momento en el que dio el primer paso su prima ya estaba colgada en su toalla

Mizuki: ¡Quítese la toalla!- le ordenaba mientras jalaba la toalla hacía ella

Kazemaru: ¡Ni lo sueñes!- Se negaba él jalando la toalla hacía él, intentando impedir que su prima se la quitara

Mizuki: ¡Es para mis dibujos! ¡Coopere con el arte!-

Kazemaru: ¡Menos! ¡Ni por tus dibujos! ¡Ni por el arte!-

Le faltaba poco para llegar a su habitación, pero con la Mizuki tirando en dirección contraria era casi imposible llegar a la habitación

Kazemaru: ¡Ve a vestirte, que llegaremos tarde!-le decía para que le soltara

Mizuki: ¡No! ¡Hasta que vea a **Ichi-chan**!-

Ambos se detuvieron, Mizuki al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar y Kazemaru por la duda que le quedó al oír eso

Kazemaru: ¿Ichi...Chan?-preguntó pidiendo explicaciones

Mizuki: Ah... Ahahahaha (izu:risa nerviosa Minami: sonidos increíbles¬¬)-Soltó la toalla y se sonrojó en el instante- P-pues... "Ichi-chan" e-es el nombre que le dimos, mis hermanos y yo, a su...-

Kazemaru: ¡¿AH?-estaba alterado al entender perfectamente a lo que se refería su prima, se sonrojó y se fue furioso a su habitación- ¡Maldito trío de pervertidos!- gritó entrando a su habitación

Mizuki: p-pero...Yo quería conocer a Ichi-chan, hubiera sido genial presumirlo con mis hermanos-

Kazemaru: ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Maldito demonio! ¡Loca! ¡Pervertida!-

Mizuki: ¡Fujoshi! ¡Y orgullosa de ser todo eso y más!-

+/+

Camino a la escuela, Mizuki iba a abrasada al brazo de Kazemaru y su cabeza apoyada comodamente en éste, iba muy feliz y con una gran sonrisa. En cambio, Kazemaru iba enojado y cada 2 minutos agitaba su brazo derecho para que su prima lo soltara

Kazemaru: y todo lo que pasó en la mañana fue porque se me olvido que estaba viviendo conmigo-murmuró para si mismo

Mizuki: Kazem-chan, no fue tan malo- intentó consolarlo

Kazemaru: No, para nada-le dijo sarcástico- un intento fallido de verme desnudo y posterior violación no es tan malo. Mucho menos descubrir que el trío de pervertidos, que por desgracia son mis primos, le pone nombres a las partes de mi cuerpo-

Mizuki: eso no es cierto-

Kazemaru: ¿Qué cosa?-

Mizuki: que no lo ponemos nombre a todo su cuerpo, solo a su...-

Kazemaru: ¡YA! no quiero saber-le reclamó

+/+

Llegaron a la entrada de la escuela y Kazemaru se detuvo, recordó que aun tenía pegado a su brazo a su prima

Kazemaru: ¿Piensas soltarme? Ya llegamos-le preguntó mirandolé molesto

Mizuki: ¿Y si me pierdo?-le dijo aferrandosé más fuerte al brazo de Kazemaru

Se pusieron a pelear, Kazemaru agitaba su brazo e intentaba de todas las formas posibles librarse del agarre de su prima, pero entre más intentaba más fuerte se agarraba a su brazo

Kazemaru: ¡Suéltame! ¡Plaga!-le gritaba mientras seguía intentando quitarse a su prima de su brazo

Para la increíble suerte de Kazemaru. Alguien, que presenciaba muy extrañado la escena, había llegado para ayudar

¿?: ¡Kazemaru!- gritó llamando la atención de ambos- ¿Qué haces?-

Kazemaru: ¡Endo! e-etto, pues yo...-

Nunca en la vida verías a Kazemaru pelear de esa forma con una niña pequeña, o al menos, era lo que pensaba Endo unos segundos átras.

Endo se fijo en la niña que estaba abrazada al brazo de Kazemaru... ¡No puede ser!

Endo: M-Mizuki... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Mizuki: Ah, Endo-san. Pues he venido a ver a mi novio-dijo sonriendo orgullosa

Se formó un gran silencio. Kazemaru no podía creer lo que su prima dijo...En realidad sí, pero no creyó que de verdad lo diría. Endo, el único que cae en esa mentira y en la actuación de la Mizuki, se quedó sin palabras, estaba realmente adolorido

Endo: ¿D-de verdad es tu novia?-preguntó incrédulo

Kazemaru: Por supuesto que no, Endo ella es mi prima-aclaró rápidamente

Endo: ¿La Mizuki es tu prima? Pobre, ahora entiendo tus reacciones de ayer-susurró para si mismo

Kazemaru: Suena como si la conocieras-

Endo: Si y Goenji mejor que ninguno-

Mizuki: ¿Goenji-san está aquí? ¿Dónde? No lo he visto-

Endo: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No qué vivías en Okinawa?-

Mizuki: Me cambié de escuela-

Endo: y ¿Por qué dijiste que eras su novia?-

Kazemaru: porque le gusta molestar con eso-dijo interrumpiendo su conversación

Mizuki: no es molestar, es decir lo que creo de nosotros dos-se quejó

Kazemaru: ¡Somos primos, no novios!-

Mizuki: pero en mi cabeza somos novios-

Ambos se lanzaban rayitos con los ojos defendiendo lo que creía uno sobre lo del contrario, Endo los miraba sin poder decir nada

Kazemaru: Entiende, somos primos y sería muy raro que fueramos novios-

Mizuki: ¿Por qué?-

Kazemaru: ¡Porque somos primos!-

Mizuki: Entonces ¿Por qué mis hermanos están juntos y no le veo nada de raro?-

Kazemaru: Son gemelos, siempre están juntos, así se acostumbraron ellos dos-

Mizuki: p...¡Pero en la noche duermen juntos! y el mayor atiene las "necesidades biológicas" del menor-Dijo casi en un tono de inocencia y orgullo, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo (Minami: para ella y para mi (y para mi hermana) lo es)

Se formó un silencio entre los tres. Mizuki entró para ir a la dirección. Kazemaru quedó completamente sonrojado, está bien que lo supiera él y su prima, no era necesario que lo supieran los démas. Endo estaba confundido, no había entendido muy bien que fue lo último que la Mizuki dijo

Endo: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-preguntó a ver si su amigo se lo aclaraba

Kazemaru: N-nada, Endo, mejor olvidalo ¿Si?-le daba gracias a Dios de que Endo no entendiera

Al final Kazemaru dejó a Endo con la duda y éste le insistió en que le aclarara. Como no lo hizo Kazemaru, fue donde la Mizuki y ésta...si se lo aclaró, de una forma que traumo al pobre de Endo

* * *

><p><strong>Izu: y cuando les decimos que no se quieren enterar<br>Minami: es porque NO se quieren enterar  
>Mizuki: tan traumatico no fue, ademas él me preguntó<br>Izu: Tú no te metas, que en estos momentos te odio ¿Quien se atrevió a modificar mi guión?  
>Minami: ...yo no fuí<br>Mizuki: pero...tú fuiste la que me entregó el nuevo guión  
>Minami: traidora ¬¬<br>Izu: si en el siguiente capitulo estoy sola, ya saben la razón  
>Minami: me despido para luego huir por mi vida. Eso ha sido todo, gracias por leer<br>Mizuki: No olviden dejar reviews!  
>Izu: Mizu-chan tú tampoco te salvas de mi furia. Casi te violas a mi Kazem-chan<br>Mizuki y Minami: CORRE!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Minami: Hola! queridisimas lectoras! He venido a actualizar!  
>Mizuki: y adivinen en compañia de quien está<br>Minami: ¬¬ para mi desgracia...^^ Me acompaña mi "buena amiga" fujoshi Mizuki-chan!  
>Mizuki: su hermana se enojo por este capitulo asi que no quiso asistir<br>Minami:Asi que! me acompaña el miedo, DIGO! está buena persona en este capitulo  
>Mizuki:Bien, Minami! dale al disclaimer!<br>Minami: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece. Aun con todos sus roces yaoi que tiene, cuado la serie sea completamente yaoi es porque por fin nos pertenece, hasta entonces. Es de sus respectivos creadores, Level-5  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 5: ¡Solo pido un día de paz!<strong>

Éste sería el primer fin de semana en la ciudad inazuma para la Mizuki. Era día sábado, perfectamente podría haberlo aprovechado para salir y conocer la ciudad junto a su primo, pero en vez de eso, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

En cambio. Kazemaru ya estaba despierto, estaba poniendo las tazas en la mesa para desayunar. Tenía pensado ir a despertar a su prima, pero la conocía demasiado bien como para ir a arriesgarse. De verdad, una vez la vió desafíando una piedra porque se cruzó en su camino y se cayó, claro, cuando eran pequeños.. Aun así, no iba ir ahora e interrumpir el sueño de su prima conociendo sus dos posibilidades de final.

...Definitivamente esperaría a que despertara sola para no arriesgarse...

Estaba llevando las tazas a la mesa cuando escucha el ruido de algo estrellandose contra el suelo del segundo piso, miró hacía el techo y esboso una sonrisa de burla

Kazemaru: de seguro, la muy idiota, se cayó de la cama-dijo para si mismo, imaginandosé a su prima rabiando contra la cama

Se volvió a escuchar algo caer, golpes, gritos de furia, de todo. Kazemaru miró el techo preocupado, penando en que su prima estaba destruyendo el segundo piso. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y subió rápidamente al segundo piso.

Mizuki: ¡AGH! ¡Carajo! No te muevas por la ******-

Kazemaru se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la habitación de su prima, tençia una batalla mental sobre si entrar o no al territorio enemigo en donde, al parecer, se estaba librando una guerra

Mizuki: ¡Quedate quieta!-

El peli-celeste estaba algo asustado. Escuchó un fuerte golpe dado a la muralla, sea lo que sea que se alla atrevido a despertar a la peli-castaña la estaba pasando muy mal

Mizuki: ******, tú te lo buscaste-amenazó con ira y odio en su voz

Se esuchó el ruido de un vidrio romperse, ahora si que Kazemaru estaba preocupado. Estaba asustado por los golpes, se molestó porque seguramente su prima rompió una ventana, preocupado pensando en que la peli-castaña se pudo haber herido, pero aun así no pensaba en entrar todavia, aun no era seguro

Mizuki: ******, me eché la lámpara por tu culpa, ahora si estás muerta-

Kazemaru:_ "menos mal y solo fue la lámpara"_-pensó calmandosé al saber que a su prima no le había ocurrido nada-_"...espera...¡LA LÁMPARA FAVORITA DE MI MAMÁ! Me va a colgar a apenas se entere"_-pensó ahora más asustado

Se escucha un ultimo golpe en el suelo

Mizuki: ¡JA! te lo dije, ******, te lo dije. Nadie puede conmigo-

Una vez que el peli-celeste confirmó que la guerra que había librado dentro de esa habitación terminó y era seguro entrar al campo de batalla, abrió la puerta para saber que fue todo ese ruido

Kazemaru:¿Mizuki que fue ese...-Le echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación-...ruido?-

La habitación estaba echa un desastre, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí. La ropa limpia tirada por todos lados, los mangas y los cuadernos de dibujo repartidos por todos lados del suelo. El colchon de la cama dado vuelta, uno que otro mueble desordenado, un verdadero desastre. Ah. Y también está el echo de que la Mizuki sostenía una escoba (Minami: a saber ella de donde la sacó) y con una cara de rabia que daba miedo.

Kazemaru: ¡Mizuki! ¡¿Qué fue ese escandalo? ¡¿Qué es éste desastre? ¡¿De dónde sacaste esa escoba? ¡¿Qué hace la lámpara favorita de mi madre en el suelo?-preguntó lanzando una tras otra las preguntas

Mizuki: ¡¿Qué hace molestandome a las diez de la madrugada?-preguntó siguiendolé el juego

Kazemaru: ¿Madrugada?...-preguntó susurrando extrañado- no importa ¿De dónde sacaste esa escoba?-

Mizuki: es mi confiable Eliana-le dijo respondiendo y poniendola en algún lugar que encontró libre entre el desastre- Ahora salga, quiero volver a dormir-

Kazemaru se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja

Kazemaru: y... ¿En dónde supuestamente?-

La peli-castaña se detuvo al medio de la habitación, recorriendo con la mirada todos los rincones de su habitación dandose cuenta recien del desastre que había allí.

Mizuki: _"verdaderamente, la ira me cega y dejo la c*****"_-pensó aun mirando su habitación

Se volteó a ver a su primo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Mizuki: hehehe (risa nerviosa) emm...Al menos valió la pena-dijo encogiendosé de hombros e intentando sonar convincente- Logré matar a la mosca esa, la que me despertó- (_"facepalm" por parte de Kazemaru"_)

Kazemaru: si serás idiota...-susurró

En ese mismo momento se esucha el zumbido atontado de una mosca intentando escapar torpemente por la ventana, la peli-castaña lo miró molesta

Mizuki: Mosca de ******-susurró mirando a la ventana- Me voy a bañar-dijo tomando algo de ropa limpia del suelo y saliendo para dirigirse al baño.

Kazemaru suspiro pesadamente, para ser que solo llevaba unos días viviendo con él ya estaba deseando que volviera a Okinawa y que no volviera nunca más con él, lo unico que le traía son problemas.

+/+

Kazemaru: ¡¿ Cuántas veces debo decirte que vayas a ordenar tu habitación?-

Mizuki: ¡¿Y cuántas veces debo decirle que la ordenaré cuando volvamos? Ahora, vamonos de una vez por todas y deje de pelear conmigo-

Ahora estaban peleando porque la peli-castaña no quería ir a ordenar el desastre que dejó en su habitación. Kazemaru intentaba de convencerla de que fuera ahora, pero la peli-castaña no quería y tenía pensado hacerlo cuando volvieran

Kazemaru: ¡Te dije que lo hicieras ahora!-

Mizuki: ¡No me venga a dar ordenes!-

Kazemaru: ¡A la vuelta estaras muy cansada y no harás nada!-

Mizuki: ¡¿Y que sabe usted de mis energías? ¡No se olvide que soy una Shinohara! ¡Y los Shinohara tenemos la fuerza y la energía para todo un día!-

Kazemaru: ¡Lo sé, pero esos son los hombres, no las niñas!-

Mizuki: ¡¿Y que sabe usted? Yo nací para terminar con esa tradición, porque nací rebelde! ¡Ahora, vamonos!-

Kazemaru: ¡Bien! Pero si la rebelde no ordena su habitación cuando volvamos, dormirá en el sofá-

Mizuki: lo dudo, conociendo lo buena voluntad que es usted, primo-

Kazemaru: ¡Yo no te pienso ayudar!-

Mizuki: ¡Creame cuando le digo que me ayudara, si yo lo conozco demasiado bien!-

Kazemaru: ¡No lo haré!-

Mizuki: ¡Bien! ¡Entonces me dejará dormir con usted!-

Kazemaru: ¡¿Estás loca? Nunca dejaría que una pervertida como tú durmiera en la misma cama que yo, no sabiendo cuales son tus intenciones conmigo-

Mizuki: ¿Quiere apostar?-

El día se les fue volando mientras ellos discutían un tema tras otro. Al final la Mizuki nunca ordenó su habitación y Kazemaru se molestó con ella.

Kazemaru quedó mirando el sofá, sabía lo incomodo que era y, como él es de buen corazón, no podía permitir que su prima durmiera ahi. Tampoco iba a dejar que durmiera en la misma cama que él, eso ni pensarlo. No podía dejar que durmiera en el suelo...

La peli-castaña durmió en la cama de Kazemaru, mientras que éstedurmió en un futón, en el suelo. Aun que algo no lo dejó dormir bien en la noche, y ere ese mal presentimiento que tenía por la idea de que su prima dormiría en la misma habitación que él. De seguro, todo esto lo lamentaría en la mañana

Kazemaru: si se atreve a hacerme algo la mando de vuelta a Okinawa- susurró para sí mismo

º/º/º (extra)

Kazemaru: ¡SUELTAME, MALDITA LOCA, PERVERTIDA!-

Si, definitivamente lo estaba lamentando

Mizuki: pero...Kaze-chan, si aun no le he hecho nada, solo lo estoy abrazando-

La peli-castaña estaba en el suelo, en el futón en el que Kazemaru durmió, abrazandoló...mejor dicho, estrangulandolo entre sus brazos. Aun que Kazemaru sabía que si esto seguía no iba a terminar bien

Kazemaru: ¡He dicho que me sueltes!-

Mizuki: no quiero-

Kazemaru: ¡Entonces deja de manosearme!-

Mizuki: Kaze-chan, que es egoísta con su cuerpo-

Kazemaru: ¡No toques ahi! ¿Qué crees que haces?-

Mizuki: ya le dije una vez, quiero conocer a "Ichi-chan"-

Ante ese comentario Kazemaru se tensó, comenzó a moverse intentando de que su prima le soltara. A pegarle codazos intentando alejarla.

Kazemaru: ¡No te atrevas! ¡Ese lugar está prohibido! ¡Lo haces y llamaré a mi tía para que te devuelva a Okinawa!-

Mizuki: No importa, habra valido la pena-

Kazemaru: ¡Sabía que no debí haberte dejado entrar a mi habitación!

Mizuki: Kaze-chan...ejeje (risa pervertida)...Usted debe de sonar hermoso cuando gime-

Kazemaru: ¡Atrevete y le cuento a mi tía lo que lees! ¡Lo que hacen tus hermanos por tu culpa! ¡Y lo que me hiciste a mi!-le amenazó

Mizuki: Demonios, me acaba de poner en una díficil situación-

Kazemaru: Te ayudo... ¡SUELTAME! ¡AHORA!-

Mizuki: ¡NO! esta es una de esas oportunidades unicas, pero también mi vida y la de mis hermanos-

º/º/º

* * *

><p><strong>*La Izu y la Mizuki se agarran a combos, la Minami las ve muriendose de la risa*<br>Izu: Acabas de meterte con el personaje equivocado-  
>Minami: Así se hace hermana! muestrale quien manda!<br>Mizuki: Sueltame! no tienes oportunidad contra mi! además! si quiero, puedo manosear todo lo que quiera a mi primo!-  
>Izu: ahora si estás muerta!- Se levanta dejando la pelea y se va<br>Minami: bueno aprovechando que se fue, haremos los comentarios finales-  
>Mizuki: tu hermana quiere perder su vida-<br>Minami: no la conoces, cuando se enoja es peligros...-Ve la cara de la Mizuki- XDD y creo que tu cara ya lo descubrió-  
>Mizuki: si, y mi cuerpo también, pero eso es lo de menos..-<br>Minami: Bien. Ese ha sido el capitulo que nos demoramos tanto en subir. Advertencia del prox capitulo, será largo-  
>Mizuki: Tampoco se olviden de dejar su review-<br>Minami: y...-mirando para todos lados- A dónde se mando a cambiar mi hermana?-  
>*Aparece la Izu con arma en mano*<br>Minami: emmm...Me voy-y corre a esconderse  
>Mizuki: ¿Por qué me dejas sola?<br>Izu: Mizuki, serás asesinada. Y esta va por todas las fans de Kazemaru Ichirouta!-  
>Mizuki: Loca! Asesina! No puedes asesinarme con un hacha!-sale corriendo por su vida<br>Izu: tu te lo buscaste!-  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Izu: te salvaste de no morir, solo porque aun te necesitamos-  
>Mizuki: Mi vida, se la debo a la Minami<br>Minami: YA! dejen de pelear ustedes dos  
>Izu: No sé para que la salvaste ¬¬<br>Minami: suficiente!  
>Mizuki: tengo miedo, una tal "Mizuki-chan-18" se armó con todo para venir a matarme<br>Minami: no te preocupes, yo te protejo  
>Izu: si, pero apenas te amenazo yo, corres<br>Minami: ahh...-Suspira-...Bien, como dijimos en el cap anterior. Este sería largo  
>Izu: Minami! dale al desclaimer<br>Minami: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece. Admitamoslo, todos queremos poseer Inazuma y hacerle algunos cambios varios y arreglar los errores de level-5, pero como no es así. Es de sus respectivos creadores, Level-5**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 6: Marcando al Uke y al Seme<strong>

Mizuki: Por su culpa aun me duele la cara, Kaze-chan-Se quejó acariciando con la punta de sus dedos su frente

Kazemaru: ¡¿Por mi culpa? Tú eras la que ayer andaba tocando por donde no debía, y agradece que no le dije a mi tía-

Mizuki: Pero igual es su culpa, porque intentó escapar. Sino lo hubiera hecho no se me hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara... ¡Dos veces!- (Izu: si, de alguna forma me tenía que vengar problem?)

Kazemaru: Si, fue muy divertido-le dijo conteniendo la risa- pero la que de verdad me dio risa, fue la tercera vez que te golpeaste-

Mizuki: Claro, porque usted fue el que me cerró la puerta en la cara sin niguna piedad, por su culpa tengo un chichón horrible en mi cabeza y un dolor aun peor-

Kazemaru no aguantó más la risa, son muy pocas las veces en las que alguien veía a la peli-castaña golpeada y el peli-celeste presenció una. (Izu: Se lo tenía bien merecido)

La peli-castaña miraba a su primo riendose en su cara, tenía ganas de golpearle a ver si le causaba tanta risa que le doliera la cara. Pero a la unica persona que prometió nunca golpear en su vida, era la misma que se estaba riendo de ella, asi que se tuvo que guardar sus impulsos.

En eso apareció Endo, que estaba curioso por saber que le causaba tanta risa a su amigo, así que se acercó a averiguar

Endo: ¿Por qué tanta risa?-pregunta con una sonrisa contagiandose la risa de Kazemaru

Kazemaru: Solo...solo mirale la cara a la Mizuki-Dijo entre risas

Endo: ¿Qué le pasó?-Preguntó conteniendo la risa

Mizuki: Riase-le invitó la peli-castaña con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora en su rostro-Riase y juro que le parto la cara a golpes-le advirtió

Al amenazado Endo le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

+/+

Midorikawa: ¿Has escuchado lo que hablan los de primer año, Kazemaru?-

Kazemaru: No ¿Por qué preguntas?-

Midorikawa: Por nada en especial, es que como nos has dicho que tienes a un familiar en primer año-

Ambos estaban sentados en una banca, en el patio. Se encontraban en la hora del receso, hablando muy comodamente, cuando de la nada algo se le tira a la espalda al peli-celeste botandoló al suelo

Mizuki: ¡Kaze-chan! Ya sé como me va a pagar el doloroso chichón de mi cabeza-

Midorikawa miraba extrañado a la pequeña que se encontraba encima de la espalda de Kazemaru

Kazemaru: ¡¿Qué? Yo no pienso pagarte nada, ya te dije que no fue mi culpa. Ahora quitate de encima, que pesas-le ordenó

La peli-castaña obedeció y se levantó, el oji-rojizo hizo lo mismo y sacudió su uniforme como pudo para quitarse la tierra de encima.

Mizuki: Lo que remató el chichón de mi cabeza y que arruinó mi tierno disfraz fue el golpe que me dio usted, ahora lo vengo a cobrar-dijo con una sonrisa inocente

Kazemaru: Aun no entiendo como hay gente que te cree-

Midorikawa: Kazemaru ¿Quién es?-preguntó metiendosé en la discusión que estaban comenzando a armar Kazemaru y su prima

La peli-castaña dirigió la vista hacía el chico peli-manzana al lado de ella y le quedó mirando. Se giró rápidamente hacía él y se tiró a abrazarlo

Mizuki: ¡Es el morenito sexy con el peinado de helado sabor manzana del instituto Alien (o Alius)!-gritó mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de Midorikawa

Midorikawa: ¿Qué soy que, con el que y de dónde?-preguntó extrañado intentando de quitarse a la persona que ya lo estaba empezando a dejar sin cara

Cuando la oji-plateada lo soltó le quedó mirando con sus dos manos juntas, con chispitas a su alrededor mientras el pobre de Midorikawa intentaba de devolverle la sensibilidad a su mejilla

Mizuki: Mis amigas van a estar celosas, conocí a Leeze(Reize)-susurraba para si misma como si esto se tratara de una victoria personal

Midorikawa: ¿Leeze?-preguntó dejando su mejilla para después- Te equivocas pequeña, mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji-

Mizuki: ah...lo siento, mi error-se disculpó

Midorikawa:no importa ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?-

Mizuki: Shinohara Mizuki, la no...-no alcanzó a terminar lo que decía puesto que Kazemaru le tapó la boca

Kazemaru: ¡PRIMA!-gritó siguiendo a lo que iba a decir su prima-ella es mi prima, Midorikawa-lo último casi lo dijo como un suspiro de alivio

Midorikawa: Shino...hara...Mizuki-repitió sin creerlo

La peli-castaña mordió la mano de su primo para que éste le soltara y se acerco al peli-manzana

Mizuki: ¿Algún problema?-preguntó nuevamente en un tono inocente y ladeando un poco su cabeza

Midorikawa: ¿En que año vas?-le preguntó para confirmar algo

Mizuki: En primer año-

Midorikawa se quedó sin palabras, efectivamente, frente a él estaba el demonio que la escuela entera teme, incluyendo a los profesores, y no es tan terrible como la describen. Parecía una inocente criatura que nunca había hecho daño ni a una mosca (Izu: y en el capitulo 5 casi se asesina una), pero algo le decía que no era así.

Kazemaru: Demonios, Mizuki, muerdes fuerte-se quejó mientras sostenía su mano

Mizuki: lo siento, pero es que si mis hermanos me atacan debo defenderme de alguna forma. Recuerde que son dos contra uno-

Kazemaru: No le hiciste nada a Midorikawa ¿Verdad?-

Mizuki: Claro que no, solo me hacía amiga de Ruji-chan-respondió con una sonrisa

Midorikawa: ¡¿Como que "Ruji-chan"? Mi nombre es Ryuuji, de todos modos ¿Quién te permitió que me llamaras por mi nombre?-

Mizuki: Es que Ryuuji se me hacía muy díficil porque me confundo y Midorikawa mucho más, además que me daba flojera. Así que le dejé como apodo de cariño "Ruji-chan"-La peli-castaña miró al peli-manzana que estaba muy molesto, se le acercó y puso la cara más tierna que tenía- No le molesta ¿Verdad?-le dijo mirandolé con sus ojitos tiernos y su inocente sonrisa

Midorikawa: lo siento, pero conmigo no funcionara-fue lo unico que se limitó a decirle

+/+

Kido: Ahora renunció la profesora de matemáticas-

Kazemaru: ¿Cuál? ¿La que le encantaba joderle la vida a sus alumnos con problemas imposibles de resolver?-

Kido: Si, esa misma. Al parecer una alumna de primer año logró resolver hasta el más díficil problema sin siquiera dudar, la profesora se molesto, lo creyó imposible y renunció. Me preguntó ¿Quién habrá logrado tal milagro?-

Kazemaru:_ "¿Cómo es posible que, la chica a la que le teme toda la escuela es la misma que haya logrado resolver esos problemas? Mi prima es todo un lio"_ No tengo ni idea-

Nuevamente, estaban en el segundo receso, conversando muy a gusto cuando, nuevamente, algo se le tira en la espalda a Kazemaru y lo bota, nuevamente, al suelo.

Mizuki: Kaze-chan, ahora si vengo a cobrar las consecuencias de sus actos sadicos contra mi cuerpo-

Kazemaru: ¡¿De que tontera hablas? Solamente te golpeaste con la puerta, sola, yo no tuve nada que ver en los problemas sadicos que tiene la puerta contigo-

Kido, que miraba extrañado lo que estaba sucediendo y no entendía de lo que hablaban, se acercó a ellos al reconocer a la pequeña arma de destrucción masiva que se le había tirado encima a Kazemaru

Kido: Mizuki ¿Qué haces aqui? ¿No vivías en Okinawa?-preguntó llamando la atención de la peli-castaña

Mizuki: Si, pero...-Hizo una pausa para levantarse de la espalda de su primo y continuó- ¿Se acuerda cuando le dije que era prima de Kazemaru?-

Kido: En realidad, lo aclararon tus hermanos después de decir que eras su novia-aclaró

Kazemaru: ni cuando estoy yo andas diciendo que eres mi novia-le reclamó a la peli-castaña sacudiendo su uniforma

Mizuki: Bueno, ellos preguntaron y yo aproveché-Aclaró en defensa- Le decía, ahora vivo con mi primo, así que será mejor que se acostumbre a verme por aqui-le terminó de decir a Kido

Kido: pobre Goenji, sufrira de nuevo-susurró para si mismo

Mizuki: Aun no logro ver a Goenji-san ¿Dónde está?-preguntó al aire

Kido: Mizuki, tú que eres de primer año ¿Sabes quien logró resolver todos los problemas de matemáticas de la profesora que renunció hace poco?-

Mizuki: Pero por supuesto. Yuu-chan, la tiene en frente de sus her...-detuvo lo que decía, se acercó a Kido y le quitó de un tirón los googles que llevaba- ¡¿Cuántas veces le dije que no lo quería ver con esto? Sus hermosos ojos rojos no son para ser tapados con esto-

Kido: Pero...los necesito-

Mizuki: No, no los necesita. Así que ahora me los llevaré yo-

Kido: Eres díficil de tratar, Mizuki-

Mizuki: si soy blanda, usted tendría sus googles de vuelta y mi Kaze-chan andaría con quien él quisiera, y esas son dos cosas que no puedo permitir-

Kazemaru: ¡¿Y por qué no?-se quejó uniendosé a la charla

Mizuki: primero, usted es mio. Segundo, yo no dejaré que ande con cualquier persona que no sea para usted-

Sonó la campana para entras de vuelta a las clases, la peli-castaña miró hacía el edificio de la escuela molesta y se giró hacía su primo

Mizuki: Esta vez no me voy sin cobrar-dijo susurrando molesta-¡Kaze-chan!-

En un movimiento rápido, la peli-castaña tomó del cuello del uniforme a su primo y lo acercó a ella. Kazemaru, que poco y nada entendió sobre lo que quería su prima, quedó en shock al sentir algo húmedo y tibio contra su cuello. Cuando la peli-castaña se separó, le miró triunfante y se fue con una sonrisa en sus labios. El peli-celeste llevó su mano a su cuello, aun estaba intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

Kazemaru: Maldita loca pervertida-fue lo unico que logró decir

Kido: Estoy de acuerdo contigo-Apoyó

+/+

Hiroto: ¿De verdad no tienes ni idea de quien te hizo esa marca en el cuello?-

Kazemaru: Ya te dije que no. No lo reconocí-

Hiroto: No me puedo ir sino descubro quien fue-

Kazemaru: _"De esto no se puede enterar nadie"_-

Hiroto: Apenas Endo se entere de quien te hizo eso, se desatara la tercera gerra mundial-susurró rápidamente

Kazemaru: ¿Qué Endo qué?-

Hiroto: ¿Ah? No, nada, olvidalo-

Kazemaru: De todos modos, no entiendo como no se dio cuenta si me miraba cada dos segundos-

Era la hora del almuerzo, Kazemaru se encontraba junto a Hiroto, quien intentaba de averiguar que le había sucedido en el cuello a su amigo (por petición de Endo). El peli-celeste, aparte de intentar de evitar el tema de lo que le había ocurrido en el cuello y quien se lo había hecho, estaba preocupado por su prima que no llegaba, le había dicho que iría a almorzar con él pero aun no llegaba.

En lo que logró evitar el tema con Hiroto, vieron pasar a un grupo numeroso de chicas que perseguían a un estudiante. Se alcanzaban a escuchar las peticiones de que se fuera a sentar con alguna de ellas, de si se podían ver después de clases y por mucho que el incognito acosado les rechazara estas seguían insistiendo, había una de las voces de entre las chicas que sonaba distinto, intentando alejar a las demás pero no le hacían caso. No sabían bien de quién se trataba, eso hasta que escucharon que una de las chicas, la misma que intentaba alejar al resto del acosado de incognito, grita

¿?: ¡KIDO ES GAY!-

Todos, pero absolutamente todos en ese momento guardaron silencio, algunos sin poderse creer lo que escuchaban, otros simplemente porque el grito furioso los sorprendió. Todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas de donde provinieron los gritos y ahí estaba. Kido Yuuto rojo como tomate, aun en estado de shock mientras que todas las chicas que le rodeaban miraban a la que había gritado

chica X: ¡¿Y tú como lo sabes?-le preguntó una de las chicas molesta por el "comentario" de la que gritó

¿?: Ciegas, porque se nota a kilometros de distancia-les respondió- ahora si ¿Lo dejan tranquilo y se apartan?-

Las chicas que rodeaban a Kido comenzaban a lamentarse, otras simplemente no le creían a la loca que gritó y siguieron insistiendo, mientras Kido estaba en el suelo deprimido

Kido: Mizuki, es la última vez que te pido ayuda-se lamentaba éste

La peli-castaña se dirigió al lugar donde estaba sentado su primo para poder almorzar en paz. Kazemaru la vio acercarse con una mirada entre molesta por lo que acababa de suceder y de alguna forma esa sonrisa que ella siempre ponía cuando se le venían ideas pervertidas a la cabeza, el peli-celeste al imaginarse a lo que venía su prima se puso nervioso y se levantó rápidamente del asiento en el que estaba sentado

Kazemaru: ¡S-si vienes a cobrarme los otros dos golpes en tu cabeza, juro por el mismisimo dios Aphrodi que yo no tuve nada que ver!-le dijo rápidamente

Mizuki: ¿De qué está hablando Kaze-chan?-preguntó en un completo tono inocente y dulce, poniendo su mejor sonrisa adorable y tierna-Yo vengo a almorzar con usted y de paso saludar-

El peli-celeste quedó mirandolé extrañado

Kazemaru: _"ella sabe que ese truquito no funciona conmigo ¿Qué está haciendo?"_-se preguntó, luego recordó que Hiroto estaba sentado al frente de él, giró su vista y se encontró con Hiroto mirando a su prima con una sonrisa de adoración- _"Vino a engañar al pobre de Hiroto, no creo que sea tan torpe para caer en su juego... ¿O si?"_-

El peli-celeste se hizo a un lado, dejandolé espacio a su prima para que se sentara, creyendo que se iba a sentar a un lado de él para molestarlo, pero esta le miro y fue a un lado de Hiroto. Kazemaru le quedó mirando incredulo, pero al ver la sonrisa que le dirigió su prima lo entendió todo. No venía por él, no venía a molestarlo a él, venía por Hiroto.

Hiroto: ¿Quién es?-preguntó dirigiendosé a Kazemaru

La pali-castaña se adelantó a su primo y se apresuró en contestar

Mizuki: Soy Shinohara Mizuki, soy la prima de Kazemaru-se presentó con su mejor sonrisa

Dudas confirmadas, aqui estaba pasando algo raro y Kazemaru se dio cuenta de eso. Hiroto es la primera persona a la cual la Mizuki se le presenta como su prima, no como su novia, definitivamente tramaba algo esa pequeña demonio.

Hiroto: Que adorable-le dijo- Un gusto, soy Hiroto Kiyama-se presentó con una sonrisa amable

A Hiroto le agradó inmediatamente la pequeña familiar de su amigo, llevandosé la imagen erronea de esta, y rápidamente entraron e confianza y comenzaron a hablar de distintas cosas, por supuesto sin que la peli-castaña dejara de actuar.

Kazemaru: ¿Cómo es posible que le creas?-preguntó bajo, pero siendo escuchado igual

Hiroto: ¿Qué cosa?-preguntó curioso, dirigiendo su vista ahora hacía Kazemaru

La oji-plateada le dirigió una mirada un poco tenebrosa a su primo, advirtiendole que tuviera cuidado, que mejor se quedara callado. Al pobre peli-celeste le recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo, sino quería terminar mal, mejor no hablaba

Kazemaru: ¡Ah! No, nada, olvida lo que dije-le respondió nervioso

La peli-castaña sonrió victoriosa, luego la cambió por una tierna y amable cuando Hiroto volvió a mirar a donde ella se encontraba. Kazemaru solo se dignaba en mirar, lamentandose por el pobre Hiroto que había caído en el engaño de la Mizuki, el pobre peli-rojo no sabía lo que le esperaba, tendrá la misma suerte que tuvo Goenji por caer en la misma trampa.

A lo lejos alguien observaba la escena de Hiroto hablando muy alegre y simpatizando con la prima de Kazemaru con mucha rabia, el como Hiroto abrazaba repetidas veces a la pequeña novata, la forma en que le sonreía, todo eso lo tenía muy enfadado. El peli-rojo, al voltearse para hablar con Kazemaru, vió a "su" peli-manzana con una expresión de notable molestia mirando hacía donde se encontraba él, le sonrio dulce y el oji-negro desvió la mirada sonrojado y se dispuso a marcharse.

Hiroto: Disculpame Mizuki-chan, pero me tengo que ir-dijo levantandosé para ir tras Midorikawa

La peli-castaña miraba como se alejaba Hiroto sosteniendo su sonrisa amable, mientras Kazemaru suspiraba derrotado. Una vez que Hiroto se perdió de vista, la oji-plateada dejó de sonreir y pateó a su primo dando cerca de la rodilla del peli-celeste, Kazemaru hizo una mueca de dolor y contuvo el grito de dolor

Kazemaru: ¡¿Por qué carajo me pegaste?-le preguntó molesto

Mizuki: Eso es una advertencia-le respondió seria- Ese es el peli-rojo sexy, de tez de papel y ojos verde jade que me encantan y acaba de caer en mi juego. No quiero que le diga nada sobre mi verdadera actitud o lo asesino ¿Le quedó claro?-preguntó amenazadora

Kazemaru: la verdad es que nunca te he entendido...-susurró

Mizuki: ¡¿Le quedó claro?-le volvió a preguntar

Kazemaru: ¡AH! ¡Si!-le respondió algo asustado

+/+

_"Goenji-san, Endo-san, Hiro-san. Yuu-chan, Ruji-chan"_

Al final de la jornada escolar, y después de los entrenamientos en el club de soccer, Kazemaru y su prima caminaban de vuelta a casa. Ya ninguno de los dos daba para más, los pobres estaban derrotados, la Mizuki por simple flojera y Kazemaru por tener que aguantar a su prima todo el día y eso si era agotador. Aun que había algo que no dejaba de molestarle a Kazemaru y era la forma en la que su prima nombraba a sus conocidos.

Kazemaru: _"Goenji-san, Endo-san, Hiro-san. Yuu-chan, Ruji-chan"_-era lo unico que pasaba por su cabeza, no dejaba de repetírselo

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la peli-castaña corrió a su habitación y lanzar su bolso donde cayera, en cambio el peli-celeste se quedó en la puerta, pegado en sus pensamientos e intentando de adivinar lo que aun le comía la cabeza por la duda. Aunque pensándolo mejor, hubiera sido mejor preguntarselo directamente a su prima y así se despejaría la duda de su cabeza.

Antes de poder un paso en dirección a las escaleras, su prima se le lanzó encima de la espalda del peli-celeste botándolo al suelo.

Mizuki: ¡Kaze-chan! ¿En qué piensa tanto?-le preguntó enérgica

Kazemaru: Si te quitas de encima, te respondo-le ofreció

La peli-castaña obedeció y se quitó de encima de la espalda de su primo, se hizo a un lado y se sentó a un lado de Kazemaru, éste le imitó y se sentó en frente de su prima

Mizuki: ¿Y bien? ¿En qué pensaba?-le volvió a preguntar

Kazemaru: Pues en la forma en que llamas a tus conocidos-La peli-castaña ladeó la cabeza dando a entender con ese gesto que no comprendió lo que había dicho- Como por ejemplo: A Goenji, Endo y Hiroto les llamas por el sufijo "san", pero a Kido y Midorikawa les llamas por "chan" y, pues me preguntaba ¿Por qué?-le preguntó para que le aclarase la duda

Mizuki: ¡Ah! Eso es fácil. Es que así marco al "uke" y al "seme"- Ahora Kazemaru ladeó la cabeza sin comprender a lo que se refería- "San" le digo al seme y "chan" le digo al uke-le aclaró

Kazemaru: dios, tu no tienes remedio-susurró para si mismo, luego se sonrosó recordando algo importante- Pero...el que a mi me llames "Kaze-chan" es de cariño ¿Verdad?-preguntó nervioso por la respuesta

Mizuki: ¡PFFFFFT! Ya quisiera-le respondió entre risas

Kazemaru: espera... ¡¿Uke? ¡¿Yo?-preguntó perdiendo la calma y levantándose de golpe- ¡Yo no soy el maldito uke de nadie!-gritó para dejarle a su prima que no se hiciera ideas

Mizuki: Kaze-chan...-dijo bajo levantándose, llevó su mano al hombro de su primo- olvide lo que dije ¿Si?-le dijo para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la escalera, pero Kazemaru le detuvo de la muñeca

Kazemaru: Tú sabes algo que yo no ¿Verdad?-preguntó ya mas calmado y con un tono serio

La Mizuki intentaba de todo para que su primo le soltara, no quería hablar sobre ese tema con su primo, intentaría evitarlo lo más que pudiera, sabiendo que a su primo no le puede mentira

Kazemaru: ¡Responde!- le gritó dejándola frente a él- ¡Que sabes que yo no sé! ¡Dime!-no podía soportar que su prima le escondiera cosas, mucho menos si se trataba de él- Dime, por favor, se trata de mi-le volvió a pedir

La peli-castaña finalmente terminó cediendo, se soltó del agarre de su primo y puso ambas manos suyas a cada lado del rostro de Kazemaru

Mizuki: Usted sabe que cada uno de sus primos, incluyéndome, queremos lo mejor para usted ¿Verdad?-le preguntó y Kazemaru asintió con la cabeza- No quiero que me culpe de estar metiendole ideas "raras" a la cabeza, así que solo le diré: la persona en la que mas confía, está enamorado de usted-le respondió y comenzó su camino hacía la escalera para subir a su habitación- ¡Sonría Kaze-chan, sino se había dado cuenta será por algo ¿No?-le dijo para que se animara, una vez que llegó arriba

Kazemaru: ¡Te prohíbo que me vuelvas a llamar así!-le regañó furioso al descubrir la verdadera razón del "apodo de cariño" que le tenía su prima

Mizuki: ¡Kaze-chan! ¡Kaze-chan!-le gritó

Kazemaru: ¡Hablo en serio!-

Mizuki: ¡Yo le llamo como quiero!-le terminó de decir y cerró de golpe la puerta de su habitación

Kazemaru suspiró derrotado, era imposible tratar con su prima, era una niña muy especial, aunque es difícil saber cuanto. Aun así, ahora tenía un problema peor que su prima y era el que ella se había dado cuenta de algo a primera vista antes que él, estaba molesto por ser tan ciego y no haberse dado cuenta antes y su prima no le quería decir de quien se trataba. Parece que su prima le iba a hacer mucha falta, ahora estaba agradeciendo, en parte, el que ella estuviera aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Izu: Ahora si estás muerta, Mizuki-Mirada asesina<br>Mizuki: Ju-juro que no fui yo, la Minami me dejó, ella me dijo!-  
>Minami: ¡Traidora!-sale corriendo<br>Izu: Minami! estás muerta, te dije que a Kazemaru no la tocaba ésta-la persigue con armas de fuego en mano  
>Mizuki: Bueeeno, ya que las dos fanfiqueras dueñas de esta historia no están, de los comentarios finales me encargo yo-toma papelitos con comentarios para el final- "Bueno, primero que nada, queremos pedir disculpas por la demora, nos habiamos quedado sin internet por falta de plata, pero nos conseguimos señal con una tía" "Sabemos que el capitulo nos quedó largo, pero es porque intentaremos de dejar de hacer capitulos cortos, porque nunca duran lo suficiente y ya para el proximo tendríamos el comienzo de los problemas que tendrá Kazemaru con Endo, y la Mizuki intentando impedirlo por el bien de su primo" AH, ven que no soy tan mala, solo quiero proteger a mi primo "Y por ultimo, no olviden dejar sus amenazas contra la Mizuki, para evitar que mi hermana siga permitiendo estas cosas, unanse a mi fans de Kazemaru" ...¡NO! ¡Esperen! ¡Eso no! que la Izu me va a terminar asesinando<br>**


End file.
